


【盾冬】“Steve，我想吃千层面。”

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 永远做不好的千层面





	【盾冬】“Steve，我想吃千层面。”

“Steve！”Bucky躲开迎面飞来的面团，然而还是被砸中了脖子，他气呼呼地抓起一把面粉朝Steve扔去，细小的粉粒在半空中散成了一片白茫茫，Steve在粉雾里笑得连眼睛都眯了起来。

冬日战士决定奋起反击，手边已经打发好的淡奶油成了他最好的武器，“天啊！Bucky不要！”来不及了，一整碗奶油盖在了Steve的脑门上，冰淇淋一样的半凝固体从他的眉毛一点点滴落到下巴，空气中浓郁的奶香味让Bucky的肚子突然咕噜叫了一声。

Steve又开始大笑，他拿下半歪在脑袋上的碗扔在水池里，“看来我们得洗一洗了。”

“...等等，”Bucky鬼使神差地上前一步，他不知道自己怎么了，身体不经过他的同意就已经靠了过去，“让我尝一口。”

他歪过头嘴唇贴近金发男人的侧脸，Steve僵硬着睁大了眼，在Bucky尝到那一片香甜丝滑的同时，在那温暖柔软的舌头碰到他脸颊的一瞬间，他炸成了一朵烟花。

Bucky慢慢地在Steve脸上舔着，遇到眉毛上那一大块奶油的时候，他甚至用上了牙齿——他把一整块奶油叼在了嘴里。金色的睫毛抖个不停，Steve强忍住想要抱紧对方的冲动，Bucky的牙齿碰到了他的眉骨，有点凉，却在他那块皮肤上滑过留下了火热的印记。Steve一丁点也不想那根舌头离开自己的脸，他还想再进一步，尝尝Bucky嘴里的奶油是不是和他一样甜蜜——他也这么做了——男人的舌头是他所品尝过最美好的食物，甘甜柔嫩，乳脂的醇香混合着水果的香气在他的舌尖绽放。

“今天是草莓味的Bucky。” Steve舌尖绕过一圈后停在Bucky的唇边，那里还留着熟透的淡淡草莓香，棕发男人的味道尝起来该死的好，让他控制不住想要更多，可是Bucky却推开了他，晕染上水汽的绿色眼睛眨巴眨巴：“千层面，Steve。”

美国队长从来没感到如此强烈的挫败感，他甚至认为都是这些奶油的错，如果他一开始就用保鲜膜把它们封起来，Bucky就不会贴上来舔他——他可怜的老二。

Steve低头看了看紧绷的裤子，再次感叹了一番命运的捉弄，拿起纸巾随手抹了把脸上剩余的奶油，“好吧，我们，我们先把面皮切出来。”于是化身大厨的美国队长开始寻找一把顺手的餐刀，在他还没有反应过来的时候冬日战士已经从身上某个角落摸出一把双刃戈博递给了他，  
“…不，Bucky，这不是用来切面的。”

棕发男人依旧直直地把刀戳在他面前，而眼下Steve对另一把刀的去向毫不知情，或许是在刚才面团大战的时候掉在什么别的地方——又或许哪天出任务的时候就会看见那把餐刀插在敌人的胸口——Steve放弃寻找了，他接过刀，在铺好的面皮上划出一块块长方形。

“Bucky，帮我把切好的面皮放进锅里煮一会，”Steve一边切一边对身边无所事事抛着番茄的男人说，“水开后加点盐，再倒点橄榄油，然后把面皮放进去。”

冬日战士不耐地放下番茄，短暂犹豫了一会后又拿起来塞进嘴里，番茄清甜的汁水在口腔里爆开，他满意地眯起眼，把面皮放进了锅里。他转头看向金发男人，鼻尖上还有一小块白色的痕迹，鼓起的脸颊像是某种喜欢一个劲往嘴里塞食物的小动物， Steve微笑着，感觉自己似乎看到一只双颊圆鼓鼓的仓鼠。番茄有点大，淡红色的汁水从Bucky的嘴边溢出，他伸出舌头想舔干净，Steve没有放过这个机会，迅速贴近男人被茄汁染红的嘴唇吻了上去。

番茄酸甜的口感让他轻叹一声，继而搂紧了男人精窄的后背，右手磨磨蹭蹭地从衣服下摆伸进去抚摸起对方光滑的腰线。他支起一条腿撑在Bucky腿间，这个动作让棕发男人看起来如同坐在了他的膝盖上，男人背靠着流理台，被这个金发大个子紧紧箍在怀里。

Steve闻起来还带着奶油的浓郁甜香，Bucky情难自禁地张开嘴，男人趁机撬开他的牙关更深地舔吻起他嘴里的每个角落，吮吸他的舌尖蛊惑着他主动伸出舌头与他胶缠纠葛。Bucky觉得自己要沉湎在这片海洋里了，他无法自已地把双手搭在对方宽厚的肩膀上小声哼着。Steve温热的手掌按在他胸口已经悄悄挺起的乳头，他蓦地昂头轻喘起来，金发男人的吻落向他敏感的喉结，滚热的唇舌印在他的脖颈，T恤的领子歪在一边， Steve轻吻着那条伤疤，把他搂的更紧了。

于是Steve第二次被推开，因为Bucky坚持不能把面皮煮的太烂。

“Bucky！”Steve不顾形象地抓狂，勃起在裤子里委屈，不想强迫对方的他只好认命地收回手，却在俯身把面皮从锅里撩出来的时候发现棕发男人鼓起的裆部——Bucky自己忍得也很辛苦。Steve佩服自己还能冷静地把煮好的千层面饼晾在之前准备好的盘子里的时候起了坏心眼，他有意无意地靠紧对方，胯部蹭着男人柔软的小腹，垂下手把那块鼓起的部分裹在了掌心。他满意地听见对方被吻得水润的嘴唇里漏出一声细小的呻吟，接着他拉下了对方的拉链，蹲了下去。

Steve心急火燎地扒下对方紧身的长裤，男人圆润的前端弹跳着蹦出来打在他脸侧，鼻尖萦绕着干净清爽的皂香，他亲吻着潮湿的柱体，双手揉挤对方饱满的臀部。Bucky双手向后撑在料理台紧紧抓着台面的边缘，低头看向那个毛茸茸的金色头颅在他胯间前后摆动，殷红嘴唇吐出性器的时候幽蓝海洋一般的眼睛缠绕着他。

视觉和生理上的刺激让Bucky不禁用力抓住手中的物体，金属手在陶瓷台沿发出清晰的机械音。“转过身去，靠在桌边。”美国队长在性事中掌控他、命令他的时候简直性感到爆炸，Bucky乖乖的向前移动了两步，靠在冰凉的餐桌边沿。Steve依旧蹲在他身后，他感觉到对方温厚滚热的手掌扒开了他紧闭的臀缝，一根火辣的舌头伸了进去，舔舐着他开始微微湿润的后穴。

Steve把他面朝下压在餐桌边缘，他勃起的阴茎抵在冰冷的桌面上摩擦，然而金发男人却不允许他触碰自己，Bucky呜咽着咬紧下唇，在光滑的表面一点一点地磨蹭着。Steve咬住他的肩膀在他身后快速挺动撞击着他体内软滑敏感的腺体，炙热的呼吸喷在他胸口，双手与他十指相扣令他精壮的身体挺成形状优美的弧度——如果不是金发男人一直拉着他，他就要一头撞在桌面上了——Bucky仰头靠在Steve侧肩难耐地舔唇，半长的头发遮住了他烧红的耳尖，他张嘴喘息努力克制着自己的呻吟，却在男人再一次深入他的时候发出了仿佛被击碎的小小尖叫。Steve松开了他的肩膀，湿热的舌头沿着那一圈牙印打转，一路向上留下暧昧的水渍含住了男人通红的耳垂，灼热的欲望在他的唇舌间游荡。Bucky在这欲火中被点燃被焚烧，他无法自持地叫着Steve的名字，想让他抚慰自己前端濡湿却被冷落已久的性器。金发男人却只是更深更快地在已经湿透的甜美蜜穴里抽插，他身下的Bucky鲜艳如同熟透果实的皮囊，包裹着甘美香甜的汁液，而他全然忘我地追求着对方身体里最深秘的快乐。

“S…Steve！我，我要尿了…”冬日战士的声音透着浓重的鼻音，Steve看不见他的脸，但他却能想象那副表情是如何性感到充满诱惑，那双绿色的眸子是怎样染上情欲的雾霭，眼角晕开的红色是多么动人心魄——他啃咬着棕发男人的颌角松开了对方的双手，托在男人大腿根部肌肉绷紧用力把对方举了起来。

Bucky顿时轻叫出声，他毫无遮挡地袒露在空气里，被举起的姿势太过羞耻，他快要把嘴唇咬破了。金发男人却故意含着他的耳朵，用低沉的嗓音在他耳边叫着他的名字，“Bucky，你只是快要高潮了。”Steve一步一步的托着男人走向浴室，肉棒随着步伐整个脱出又重新插入，身体的重量几乎让囊袋也埋在了对方身体里。Bucky的脚趾无法控制地蜷缩，他感受着对方性器上暴起的血管正在他身体里跳动——他右手痉挛着想要抚慰自己挺立太久的阴茎，耳边却响起金发男人温柔沙哑的声音，“等等，Bucky。”

到浴室的短短几步路让Bucky缠身在天堂和地狱，他的身体仿佛一把拉紧的弓，Steve就是那个把握着他让他燃烧的箭手。他模模糊糊的感觉面前亮起一片光，“睁开眼，Buck。”男人舔咬着他的耳垂哑声命令道。Bucky颤抖的睫毛被泪水打湿，头发还黏在额角，他看见了面前镜子里的自己——双腿被大大打开，被操红的小穴边缘沾着粘稠的体液，急需慰藉的阴茎勃起紧紧贴着小腹，晶莹的前液从腹部缓缓流向胀大的囊袋——欲望、汗水弥散在狭小的空间里灼烧蒸腾着这个坚韧的战士，他沉沦在将要窒息的快感里，Steve并没有碰到他，仅仅是看着这一幕他就全部射在了胸口，乳白色的稠密液体迸射在他烧红的胸膛，甚至飞溅在干净光滑的镜面上。

Bucky在灭顶的快感里歪头咬上Steve的颈脖，金发男人却没打算放过他，他放下男人的一条腿，拈起他还在抖动的性器缓缓摩擦，拇指沿着头部脆弱的凹槽打转，“Bucky，给我更多。”Steve依旧深埋在他体内，撸动他的同时挺身碾迫挤压他甬道里那片软肉，温暖湿润的手掌按压在他滑腻的性器顶端急速摩挲着——恒星爆裂般热烈的火光在Bucky眼前闪过，他张开嘴大口无声喘息仿佛溺水的游人一样掐紧了自己发软的腿根，透明的液体从他的铃口喷射而出，淅淅沥沥洒满了身下光洁的洗手台。再次没顶的高潮让泪水终于从他闭紧的绯红眼角流下，他喉咙嘶哑地轻声哽咽着缩紧小穴，金发男人温柔而又快速地在他身后冲刺，一个接一个滚烫的吻落在他汗湿的侧脸和耳后，微凉的液体填满了他，他在男人深沉的爱意里昏睡了过去——“你是我的，Bucky。”

 

今天的冬日战士依旧没有吃到番茄牛肉千层面。


End file.
